Emilie Wright
Emilie Wright is a character on Plagued. She was created Mar. 6th, 2012 by Freya and was accepted Mar. 14th, 2012 by Ash Personality Basically, Emilie is quick to help people who are in need or if they ask her too (even if they don't she probably will anyway.) She is rather helpful. She also never doubts anyone... EVER. Her trusting personality is one of her major faults. She is the kind of person who sees the best in everyone and only sees the good in people and in the world, other than the Lessers, of course (although it deeply saddened her when she had to kill them, for she saw them still as humans. Dead ones, but still once human.) Emilie is naturally a caretaker, being very loving and kind. If a comrade became injured, she would do everything that she could to save them. Emilie is also very efficient and a very hard and good worker. Also, she is very polite and well-mannered. People commonly call Emilie cute/adorable, her personality being sweet and innocent, even naïve at times. In regards to sex, flirting, etc., Emilie is extremely oblivious. Other than knowing that sex leads to pregnancy, she knows absolutely nothing about it. The only way she would possibly notice flirting was if it was physical, and, even then, she would feel more uncomfortable and embarrassed (for an unknown reason to her.) If anyone lightly flirted with her, Emilie would simply smile cutely at them. Her pure and innocent personality was highly valued in the abbey that she was raised in and they never had the heart to tell her anything that could potentially corrupt it, which probably was more of a disservice to her than anything. Another prominent trait of Emilie is how self-sacrificing she is. She will sacrifice herself for her loved ones and even strangers, making sure that everyone is fine before herself and would be willing to put her life on the line to ensure everyone is okay and safe. She is against violence (towards people), but will defend people, being highly protective. Being raised in an abbey and not having left her home very often, Emilie is very shy, as well as sweet, making her rather likeable to many people. While socially being somewhat stupid, certainly naïve, she is book smart, enjoying to read, although she has little to no time to do so. Emilie has a child-like curiosity and likes to explore, although she will place her job first before what makes her curious. History She was born somewhere in London, England. Her mother was actually a young, poor prostitute who was dying of a sexually transmitted disease. She brought her daughter, who was only an infant, to an abbey in the English countryside and asked the nuns to raise her there. Her mother made them promise to never tell Emilie about her and of her origins, for she was ashamed of what she did and did not want her daughter to know. Her mother would have probably died not to long after that. It is actually here were she developed her pathological fear of the dark. Her mother left her outside during a new moon, so it was pitch black. No matter how much baby Emilie cried, no one came (til the morning.) So the fear of being alone and the dark coincided at such an early stage in her life. It makes her feel helpless. (This is possible. Pathological fears and psychological trauma can be formed at the age of a toddler and baby.) So she was raised in this abbey and it so happens that one of the nuns, Monica, who later becomes the "Mother," was actually not a nun and instead was an expert in fighting and killing, being in a secret covert ops years before. But, for her safety since so many people were after her and her team, they went undercover and pretended to be priests and nuns at a small abbey. Even though it was called an abbey, religion was not exactly the prime focus since none of the members were true nuns or priests (again, undercover.) As the years went by, they grew accustomed to the peaceful lifestyle at the abbey and stayed, being forced to retire early anyway. She became the Mother of the abbey overtime and decided that all of the kids who were raised there needed to know how to defend themselves, teaching them self-defense and, once they hit the age of 6-8, would teach them how to use weapons such as guns, blades, etc. Perhaps she saw the apocalypse coming... more likely than not she simply felt strongly about making sure the children she was helping to raise would be under the best protection possible. Emilie was one of them. Because of how pure-hearted and kind Emilie was, being manipulated easily and taken advantage of, “Mother” Monica worked even harder on Emilie to train her. The training was so hard and ridiculous that Emilie has actually almost broken/sprained/fractured every single bone in her body Emilie is very skilled in fighting, but vowed only to use it when ABSOLUTELY necessary (like for self-defense or if someone else is in danger and there is no other way.) Also, since she was raised in the abbey, Emilie helped take care of the younger kids, which is why she is so motherly and such a good caretaker. She would have also learned at least the basics in cleaning and cooking, finding enjoyment in doing both. Emilie had the choice to leave the abbey when she was 18, but she decided to stay where she was raised, continuing to help raise the children and train with the “Mother.” The intense training and the decision to stay ended up majorly benefiting her. When the apocalypse hit, it shocked everyone, as to be expected. But, the Mother Abyss of the abbey being a strong woman who was once a part of a secret covert ops, quickly took control and had the people she trained and her old comrades gather supplies and try to find and save survivors. While she kept the title of “Mother Abyss,” she somewhat transitioned back to her old self and became determined to kill Lessers and save humanity. A lot was going on in America and the head nun had Emilie go there to help out as much as she could. While it distraught the young woman to leave the only place she knew as home, she understood that America needed a lot of help. She went over there and eventually found Safe Haven. She has not been to Safe Haven for long, only 5 months now. But Emilie has tried her best help out. When she isn't finding supplies with the other soldiers, she is fighting the Lessers, on guard duty, or cooking meals for the citizens. She has tried her hardest to fit in and help out. Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Active